Heizō/Quotes
Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion 'Volume 1' "Run, Taichi! Dad fights to protect us!" - Heizō to Taichi, while their father fights to death. GDWO, Chapter 3 "If we were on even ground, we'd fight... But they've got far too many on thair side." - Heizō justifies himself to Orion. GDWO, Chapter 6 'Volume 2' "Haha! Congratulations on making it out alive, Orion. Thanks to you, our lives were spared." - Heizō thanks Orion. GDWO, Chapter 10 "I'll help you in whatever way I can. I owe you my life, after all." - Heizō to Orion. GDWO, Chapter 10 "It's for your safety, Orion. If anyone asks, tell them you're the son of Heizō from Fukushima!" - Heizō agreeing to Chōrō's statement. GDWO, Chapter 11 "He could've just stayed quiet, why is he picking on them? Can't he tell by just looking at them? Those guys aren't ones to pick a fight with!" - Heizō's thoughts after seeing that Orion starts a needless conflict with Ryō and his pack. GDWO, Chapter 13 "Orion, no! They will kill you... Let's go Tyson!" - Heizō to Tyson, after he realized that Orion could die without their help. GDWO, Chapter 13 "Then you don't have to go. I owe Orion a big one. I would've died if he hadn't been there. He even saved my family!" - Heizō explaining to Tyson why he wants to risk his life for Orion. GDWO, Chapter 13 "Listen, Tyson. I'll go out and distract them from Orion. Go and save him when that happens. You saw a steel tower in the back side of the mountain when he came in, right? I'll be there by tomorrow morning if I survive. If I'm not back by then, assume I'm a goner!" - Heizō telling his plan to Tyson how to save Orion. GDWO, Chapter 13 "What do you guys think you're doing ganging up on a pup?! Learn some shame, fools!" - Heizō defending Orion from Ryō and his pack. GDWO, Chapter 13 "I'm Heizō from Fukushima! I'm not running just because I want to!" - Heizō fighting against pack. GDWO, Chapter 14 "Sorry, Orion is saying strange things... But that's true. They've gotta be around somewhere!" - Heizō lying to Orion's that he shares the same opinion about the status of his family. GDWO, Chapter 15 "That's amazing. Your heart won't sway no matter what others say to you. It's best to follow your own heart. You sure aren't going to give up, unless you see it with your own eyes!" - Heizō being amazed about Orion. GDWO, Chapter 15 "Come over here! If we huddle together to sleep, we'll keep each other warm." - Heizō to Orion. GDWO, Chapter 15 'Volume 3' "Kojūrō-san, I don't know where you intend to go, but you shouldn't stray away too much" - Heizō worrying about Kojūrō because of the evil Kurohabaki Clan. GDWO, Chapter 18 "We can't stay here much longer! The north is no longer the paradise where the Ōu Army once lived." - Heizō about Ōu. GDWO, Chapter 18 "Orion! Get away! They're enemies!" - Heizō protecting Orion, after Yamabiko confessed to them being from [[|Kurohabaki Clan|Kurohabaki]]. GDWO, Chapter 18 Category:Quotes